Thief
by nayaruss
Summary: Wanted to steal her heart but she ended up stealing mines.


_Don't own Naruto_

_Wanted to steal her heart but she ended up stealing mines._

_**Thief**_

_**The art of stealing a heart is…that there is none. **_

"_Neji, they didn't take anything…"_

"… _Because I came to steal your heart…"_

I got out the car and walked to the driver side of the car.

"I had a really good time tonight, Hinata," he said, giving me one of his charming grins.

I only smiled at him, bending my body over, my head in the window and I kissed the male on the cheek. He blushed, slightly.

"Me too," I stepped away from the car and watched as his car drove around and out of the driveway. I smiled.

I turned around to my home. I approached my steps to see the door was hanging off the hinges. I quickly went in a defensive mood of fear. I had definitely locked the door before I left.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the police then Neji.

Neji took all of five minutes to get to my house while the police took an hour. When they got there; they went in, out and around to make sure nobody was there.

When the police gave me the all clear; Neji and I walked inside of my house. Everything was in order, nothing touched or misplaced. I was confused. They didn't take anything. I went to my room and Neji was behind me.

On my dresser there was some money and a note.

_Sorry about the door._

I was confused, bewildered, stupefied.

The person left something instead of taking my stuff.

"You know it's near Halloween maybe it's just a prank. I mean they didn't take anything and you're alright…"

"…Yea," I nodded agreeing still unsure of what to think about the whole situation.

"But you still feel better if I stay wouldn't you," my nod increased because I was glad he offered because I didn't want seem like I couldn't take care of myself. I'm almost 18 living on my own; I should be able to take care of myself, right?

"Okay, I'll stay," he said embracing me in a hug.

"So how was your date?"

"It was good actually, better than I thought it would be."

He only absorbed the information and nodded his head.

I had met him a long time ago but he moved to a different town, but now he says he coming back to Konoha for a while and he asked me out. I was little reluctant at first, but I really couldn't say no, not to him.

I looked at the clock and it was close to midnight.

I told my cousin a goodnight and put on my PJs. I put my phone on the charger when I got a text. It was from Naruto.

_Halloween party Sakura's 7 b my date?_

I looked at it for a second and was like hey why not. There were no more strings attached between Naruto and I so this would be like a make sure thing, you know and of them are really cut all the feelings are really gone.

The next day I went to home depot to get a new door and changed my locks. I also got an alarm system. When Naruto came to pick me up around seven; I got into his car. He was wearing a a cowboy outfit. He had on the vest and a long sleeved button up shirt. His boots had the little spiny thing with the spikes on it. He wore a pair of blue jeans on his leg. His lat was the color of his vest and boots a tanish orange color.

"You look nice," he commented.

"You don't look bad yourself," he gave me griny smile.

I didn't melt.

When we got to the party, I atomatically felt uncomfortable. All eyes were on me and Naruto. I had on a genie outfit. The skirt reached right above my knee but the back went near the middle of the calves. The top went in a diamond shape coving my bellybutton and back but had my hips out in the open. The smoke in the house was infiltrating my lungs. I could do nothing but cough. I looked around for Naruto but before I knew it he was gone.

_Yep, officially dead._

I looked around for a familiar face. I could barely see through the smoke.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here alone?" the man approached me from behind grabbing my waist. I couldn't tell if I knew him, or what he looked like because of the smoke.

"Get off me," I said trying to sound forceful and not choke on the smoke.

He refused. I could tell he was drunk. His grip got tighter on my waist.

"Hey get off of her!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Who are you?"

"This is my boyfriend; now get your hands off of me." I demanded pushing him away.

"My bad, man, but you better be careful with a girl looking like that walking around." You could see and hear the cheesiness in his grin as he walked away.

"Thank you so much, Gaara,"

"No problem, but what are you doing here?"

"No reason anymore, I'm about to go get my ride and leave."

"You sure you don't want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks, I'm good," even though I told a complete lie, I didn't want to ruin Gaara's fun because he had to take me home.

I walked around looking for Naruto. The least he could do was take me home since he left to almos6t be raped.

When I found him, I had a baby barf in my mouth. Naruto and Sakura, with Sakura on top is not a pretty picture. When I found the exit, I pushed the door as hard as possible.

When I heard the ugh I was curious as who was stupid enough to stand behind the door, but was too upset to apologize. The rain had started to pour and the bus I had to take wouldn't probably be there for another hour especially since it was dark.

It had been maybe ten minutes and I could tell this was not the night to be dressed like this especially with so many people around, watching.

"Hey, Hinata," I really wasn't in the mood for nobody.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You need a lift."

"It was Sasuke, the Uchiha. I'd never spoke to him in my life now he wanted to give me a lift home." I know it would be hard for us to get me home when he didn't have a car, but I didn't realize a bike with no pegs would be this hard. I tried to sit on the handlebars, but he could see where he was going. So now my feet are dangling off his bike. My butt cheeks are right between him and the handlebars and my head is firm against his chest. His arm is wrapped around my waist as he steers with one hand.

I'm positive neither one of us is comfortable.

When he drops me off at my home; I realize something. I didn't tell him where I lived. How did he-?

I really didn't care right now. That was for another discussion that probably will never happen. Sasuke was probably just passing through when he saw me. Besides he might be a neighbor I don't know about or something. I just knew I wanted to get out of these clothes.

When I walked to my house the door was once again off the hinges and their lavender florwers at the doorstep. I only gulped calling Neji and the police. My alarm wasn't ringing because it was disarmed.

Who could have known when I'm still trying to remember the code?

"Happy Halloween!" the note on the floors said.

When I walked into my house there was a box of chocolates on the counter near the alarm. Neji only looked at me still trying to process.

If this guy was trying to scare me he was definitely doing a good job.

A theft that doesn't steal…that doesn't make since.

Review for continuation.


End file.
